Something I Said
by selenicsoulmates
Summary: Because it was supposed to be mutual. They were supposed to go back to normal; they agreed on it. She wasn't supposed to be angry at him for doing what they said they would do. Post iStill Psycho.


**Summery: Because it was supposed to be mutual. They were supposed to go back to normal; they agreed on it. She wasn't supposed to be angry at him for doing what they said they would do. Post iStill Psycho.**

**Disclaimer: I'm broke. **

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I'm bold and brash; and sometimes I'm prone to crash. Sometimes I say too much; and sometimes it's not enough.<em>

* * *

><p>"Now to conclude this rambunctious episode of iCarly," Carly began, pulling her hair out of the bun it was in after a skit featuring her as a five year old, Gibby in a giraffe costume, and Sam as a zoo keeper with a Russian accent.<p>

"We conveniently stole this video of Spencer trapped to a gigantic wheel in our kidnapper's basement," Sam said enthusiastically, giving a thumbs up to the camera for extra emphasis.

Carly clasped her hands together, "Yes, that is right; we were kidnapped by that psycho Nora again."

"We gave her our pity," Sam jumped in, shrugging, "And we learned our lesson to never care for the less fortunate ever again."

Carly elbowed her best friend jokingly, "She and her mentally unstable mother trapped my brother to a wheel, and after a few days of therapy and excessive vomiting, Spencer is finally over it and actually finds it funny. So we're going to show it to you!"

Freddie held the camera with one hand and began tampering with his laptop with his other, causing the screen to come out from across the room and begin playing Spencer's torture.

"_I'm on a wheel!_" Spencer yelled, struggling against the bolts strapping his hands down to the large wooden plat, which soon began turning.

After about a minute of constant spinning, the video ended.

"And that's it for this iCarly! I'm a tree!" Carly yelled, waving at the camera Freddie was holding.

"And I'm a toaster. Goodnight universe!"

Freddie slowly backed away from the girls and proceeded to turn off his camera. "And we are clear! Good show, guys."

Carly thanked him as per usual, but Sam remained silent, ignoring Freddie's compliment completely.

It wasn't surprising in the least to Freddie, honestly. For the past week, she had been ignoring his every attempt at conversation, either walking away, talking to someone else, or giving him one syllable responses.

Nothing had ever bothered him more.

Carly had noticed too, actually. A couple days after Sam had begun disregarding Freddie, she confronted her on her odd behavior during one of their sleepovers.

"_You're not even insulting him!_" she had said.

"_I'm not mad. Just let it go, Carly. I don't wanna talk about it._"

Respecting her wishes as her best friend, she didn't bring him back up for the rest of the night.

"Well, I'm off to get some meat," Sam sauntered off toward the studio door.

"Wait, you're not gonna stay over?" Carly asked.

"Nope," Sam quickly shut the studio door behind her, quite hard, Freddie noted, and didn't look back.

Freddie sighed, looking after the blonde who had quickly left the studio. "Has anyone else noticed that she's completely ignored me lately?"

Carly shrugged sadly for her other best friend. She could tell how exasperated he was over this. She guessed it was slightly because of their brief dating experiences.

"How would I know?" Gibby asked, "I've been trying to get chimney soot out of my hair for the past week!"

Quickly, Carly's agonizing pity and guilt stepped in, "Aw, come on, Gibby! I said I was sorry nineteen times, and I even let you do your potato bit tonight! Let it go!"

"When I'm as clean as before I got stuck in that dumb chimney for over twenty four hours, I'll let it go!"

Carly sighed and dragged Gibby to the elevator. "Fine! I'll let you shower here."

"With your foreign liquid soap?" Gibby asked hopefully.

"Aw, I use that stuff for dates!" The perky brunette whined.

"_Nora's chimney_…" Gibby reminded.

"…Fine."

Carly turned back to Freddie, "Knowing her, Freddie, she's probably buying food somewhere. If you wanna figure out what's wrong, you should go."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Sam was like one of those mystery filled lollipops Freddie always searched for when he was little. He remembered in Kindergarten, whenever he got an A on a math quiz or was the winner of the spelling bee, he'd come home all excited to his mom, and she'd bring him to the sugar-free candy store downtown.<p>

"_Choose wisely, Freddie_," his mother would always say, bending down to his level in front of the lollipop selection. "_You gotta watch out for those mystery lollipops. Sometimes they're sweet, but sometimes they're so sour that you can't even eat them_."

For some odd reason, Freddie always found it fun to reach for the lollipop on the top shelf in the corner. The lollipop that was the hardest to reach and the farthest from sight.

He usually found that those lollipops held the best surprise.

When his mother had plucked the lollipop out of it's slot, he was delighted to find that it was a chocolate filled, mystery flavored lollipop.

The only problem was, was that Freddie wanted the chocolate inside. _Just_ the chocolate.

"_You gotta lick the lollipop first, Freddie-kins. The chocolate's special - it's surrounded by a mysterious flavor that can only be enjoyed after one gets rid of its shell._"

"_But what if the lollipop's too sour, mommy_?" Freddie would say, "_What if it tastes bad?_"

Mrs. Benson would pat his son on his brunette-covered head, "_What if it tastes good, Freddie? And even if it tastes sour and it's hard to get rid of, the chocolate inside will make it all worth it_."

And Freddie would always find that his mommy was right; that the lollipop's outer core may have been difficult to get rid of because of it's sour flavor, but the chocolate inside proved to him that it was worth it.

* * *

><p>He found her at the super market a couple of blocks down from Bushwell. She had a shopping cart filled with what he noted to be about seven packages of ready-to-cook bacon, a glazed ham, a bucket of fried chicken, two containers of vanilla ice cream, and several varieties of chips. She was in front of the aisle with the packaged pastries, on her tip-toes searching for what he guessed to be Fatcakes. The blonde pulled out her favorite treat with a frown on her face.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" Sam grumbled out loud, "They only have one package left? This is absurd."

"Maybe they have more near the café," Freddie suggested, walking behind Sam. The blonde jumped, clearly startled, and dropped her Fatcake into her shopping cart. She glared at the boy behind her. Her purpose of being at the store was to _escape _him. She didn't want to be found or talk to him.

Curse him for always finding her whenever she wanted to be alone.

"Go home and watch videos of Tony Danza."

"No," Freddie grabbed the side of the shopping cart, showing her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"If you don't move, I'm not going to be held responsible for the painful shopping cart marks on your face."

Freddie gripped the small bars of the cart a little tighter in anger, finally releasing them after realizing that competing in a glaring contest wasn't going to do him any good.

"_What_ is your problem, Puckett?" Freddie yelled in frustration.

"_My _problem?" Sam pointed to herself angrily. How dense was this boy? But considering the events at the lock-in, she supposed that he was _incredibly_ dense. Always had been, always will be. _Definitely not one of his better qualities, _she decided.

"You've been blatantly _ignoring _me ever since the whole Nora fiasco! That, or you treat me as if I'm the one that ended the making of pork products!"

Sam huffed at his comment, "Oh, trust me, you wouldn't be alive if you cancelled-"

"That's not the point!" Freddie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated beyond words. He looked at her calmly, with sad eyes. "Look, I thought we agreed to us going back to normal after, y'know, 'us' ended. But us being normal isn't you completely ignoring my existence." He took a step towards her, and Sam's angry expression turned into one Freddie had become pretty familiar with. He felt as if he was back in the court yard again; him confiding her to go after someone that would make her happy.

It was sorta the same, he supposed. Just like then, he felt such a huge wall between them, waiting to crash down. Waiting for a moment to happen that would end the division once and for all.

But there wasn't going to be a crash. Sam built that wall right back up once the clock struck twelve a couple months ago.

"It's you making fun of me and me retaliating. It's you calling me out on the dorky things I do and me trying to prove you wrong, even though I'm pretty sure in your eyes, that just makes me more of a dork," Freddie noticed a small smile form on the blonde's face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "It's us making random jokes together and having fun and even though we annoyed the cheese out of each other, we still wanted to be together. _That's _us. Not this."

Sam crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the boy. She wanted to call him out on how hypocritical he was being, but was too hungry to really get into such a discussion and decided against it. "Awesome lecture, Fredward. How about you step aside and go tell someone who actually needs one?"

Freddie sighed loudly again, looking up toward the ceiling of the store, as if someone up above was going to save him. _Fat chance_. "Will you quit being so thickheaded, Sam? For once?"

"Whoa, whoa," Sam shook her and her hands, not believing what she was hearing. "_I'm _thickheaded? Really, Benson? You're gonna try and pull that one out on me?"

"Pretty sure I just did, Sam."

_Why you cocky little_-

"Fine!" Sam yelled, sick of this dork trying to call her out on things. Since when did he think he could do that? So he gains some arm strength and thinks he can say whatever the heck he wants? Thinks that just because Sam happened to lose control one night at school, he could call her out on everything? If she had a problem, she'll say she has one; she didn't need some nerd telling her. "You wanna know why I've been ignoring your dorky self? Because you act as if we never even dated!" She threw her arms in the air for extra emphasis. "It's like nothing even happened a few months ago."

Freddie scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Where in the world was she getting that? Of course something happened a few months ago! Why would she think he acted as if it didn't happen? And acting as if it was just _him _being the insensitive one?

"Wait, you're calling _me_ on acting as if we never went out?"

"Pretty sure I just did, Fredtard," Sam imitated.

"And you don't?"

"I wouldn't be calling you out on it if I was acting like that."

Freddie scoffed. "Oh, so hitting on hot boys at the Groovy Smoothie in front of me isn't ignoring the fact that we dated?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, totally," Freddie said sarcastically, "I was mistaking that for being okay. Listening to your ex girlfriend look for hot guys only a week after you two break up is absolutely the right way to go. My bad for thinking it was you pretending we never went out."

Sam scoffed at the brunette, "Whatever. You're a dork and I don't have time for it."

Before she had a chance to leave, Freddie reached inside the shopping cart and snagged the Fatcake out of it, holding it high above his head, "Sam, tell me what the heck is wrong!"

"I already did!" Sam reached for the Fatcake, but unfortunately, due to her lack of height and the fact that she was in simple sneakers, she couldn't grasp them.

"I know it's more than that! And if you don't tell me, I'm eating these Fatcakes."

Sam ceased her jumping to glower at the boy, "You wouldn't dare."

"You think so?" Freddie challenged. Sam's glare hardened as Freddie used his other hand to reach up and slowly tear the package open.

"Knock it _off_, Benson!"

"Then tell me what the heck I did!"

"''_Cus Carly cares about me!'_" Sam finally shouted. She received a few shocked looks from other customers, who stopped their food shopping to observe the two. Freddie had widened his own eyes at the blonde. "I _told _you that I love you when we broke up and you pull _that_? Like I never actually said it? It makes me regret ever even making a move in the first place! And it's really suckish because you said it too, and it makes me feel like you didn't actually mean it since clearly what I said meant _nothing_! I'm just the heartless girl you stuck around for until you were able to lean back on Carly, right?"

Freddie was at a lost for words. But he always was when Sam opened up like this.

Because it was supposed to be mutual. He thought they were _supposed_ to go back to normal (or as close to normal as they could get); they agreed on it. She wasn't supposed to be angry at him for doing what they said they would do.

But he wasn't lying when he told her he loved her. And it wasn't like he thought of anyone else the way he thought of her.

"Fan-freaking-tastic. Now you know why. Can I have my Fatcake back now, Fredfoot, before I take it by force?" She put her arm out and opened her palm, waiting for the treat to be put back where it rightfully belongs.

"No," Freddie stated. Sam sighed again, becoming annoyed with Freddie's sudden confidence and his ability to stand up to her. She'd have to fix that. "Not until we're done talking about this."

"What is there left to say?" Sam asked, tired. "You said it. Whatever. Fine. That's how you feel."

"But it's _not_. C'mon, Sam. When I told you I loved you that one night, I meant it. I still do. It's just, I dunno. Maybe I'm not exactly…so mutual on the whole break up thing."

Sam crossed her arms, looking away, "We already agreed on it. We don't click-"

"Oh, please. You seriously think that we have no chemistry?"

Her silence easily told him otherwise.

"Case closed, then. Sam, when we broke up that one night, I agreed because I thought it was what you wanted. And that maybe, when you were up to it, we could, y'know, get back together. But ever since we broke up, it just doesn't feel right anymore." Freddie shrugged half heartedly. "I don't like Carly, and I won't settle for her after being with you. I said that to you because I doubted that you loved me, actually."

Sam shook her head, smirking a bit, "You're kinda dumb for a nerd, y'know that?"

"I've been told."

"Because I've been, well, you know, _that_, for a-" Sam uncharacteristically blushed, trying to find the words to say. Well, she _knew_ what to say. But she was a Puckett, and Puckett's don't say things like this on a regular basis.

Freddie lightly reached for her slightly fidgety hand, "You can say it, Sam. It's not scary anymore when you know how the other person feels."

Sam instantly remembered that night at the lock-in. He forced her guard down then, too.

Sam's hand ceased it's fidgeting once Freddie's hand wounded with her own. She looked up at him as he looked down at her with that half grin of his.

"I still love you," she told him. Zero doubt.

"I still love you, too," he responded. Zero doubt.

"So, what now?" Again, déjà vu.

"We'll wait," Freddie said, squeezing her hand lightly. "And when we're ready for a relationship, a real one, we'll go for it."

Sam nodded, "That seems fair."

Freddie handed her the pink treat that he had taken from her earlier. She immediately began nibbling on her favorite fluffy desert. "How about I'll pay for some of this and we can go back to my place and watch a movie. As, y'know, friends with potential. I'll even add a lollipop; free of charge."

"You had me at 'I'll pay,' but I'll take the lollipop too, Benson."

Freddie smiled down at her and began pushing the cart toward the cash register. However, one look at the food in the cart brought a frown to his face.

"Were you really gonna buy all of this food, Sam?"

"It was post-anger food!" Sam defended, "Sheesh. You still question Mama's eating habits?"

"Guess I still have to get used to a few things."

"Clearly," Sam said. She suddenly grabbed his hand that hung from the cart and intertwined it with her own. "I want one of those mystery lollipops too, by the way."

He grinned at the blonde before agreeing to her choice and tightening the grip he had on her hand.

* * *

><p><em>But I'll never hold you back from something you want so bad. Just tell me so I'm not sad, was it something I said?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! This actually made my anger dissipate, so that's good. And I know it's not all that good, but I'm satisfied so ah well. <strong>

**The song is Something I Said by SafetySuit, by the way. **


End file.
